


When Did this Start

by Random_ideas_happen



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, These two need more fluff, holsom, oblivious boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ideas_happen/pseuds/Random_ideas_happen
Summary: Ransom and Holster planned their life together without realising it.





	

It was finals week of his senior year and Ransom was deep into coral reef mode. Like under Holster’s desk, fetal position, with formulas spiraling in his head. However, when he heard Holster gathering his stuff for his 5:30 lecture, Ransom managed to half crawl into the blonde’s lap for their customary goodbye kiss. Holster didn’t disappoint and it even managed to bring Ransom back to the surface where he could possibly get a breather and some food before diving back to the coral reef.

  
Just as he broke the surface though, a realization hit him so hard it left him blinking up into Holster’s sky blue eyes. When had he and Holster become a couple? Like an actual coupliely couple? With customary goodbye and hello kisses? Not that he didn’t like it, the hickey on Holster’s neck and the sounds he was making last night could probably attest to how very much he did like it, but just _when_ it happened baffled him.

  
He and March had still been dating last semester, but over winter break things had just stopped flowing in any meaningful direction between them and so they decided to brake it off. When he’d returned to Samwell, a free agent once again, must have been when the lines in his relationship with Holster began to blur. (Although, if he was honest there weren’t really any lines to begin with.)

  
Bro-cuddle-time turned into full out snuggling. The sleeping in Holster’s bed because of non-existent ghosts turned into sleeping in Holster’s bed because it felt wrong not to have the 6’4 hockey player next to him at night. Walking anywhere together was embellished with hand holding. Sharing food at meals now just meant that occasionally they fed each other.

  
So yeah, the lines got blurred but that seemed more natural than surprising. What was surprising to Ransom was the realization that they had planned a future together without really talking about it. Holster had held off signing with anyone until Ransom had chosen a school so that he could pick the closest team. Ransom had honestly chosen his school based team proximity and that was even before the hand holding.

  
After the decisions had been finalized, they had looked into finding somewhere to live together and not once had the idea of not sharing a bedroom even crossed their minds. In fact, the only reason they had looked at two bedroom living spaces was so they could have a guest room for when their teammates and family came to visit. Ransom honestly couldn’t remember if that before or after the kissing started.

  
Now that Ransom thought about it, he’s pretty sure they had even talked about rings, pets, and kids over a game of Mario cart last week. And yet, none of it had registered until this moment. He, Justin Oluransi, was in a committed, romantic, relationship with his best friend Adam Birkholtz. He didn’t know when exactly it happened, but he was damn sure happy it had.

  
As Ransom stared into Holster’s eyes he recognized the realization he had just had reflected back at him. They were so, definitely, drift compatible and smiling at each other like loons.

  
Holster was the one to break silence that had settled comfortably around them, “So when should we say our anniversary is?”

  
Ransom smirk making his way completely onto his boyfriends lap to hug him, “We could consult excel or we could put it up for a haus vote when you get back from class.”

  
Holster nuzzled into Ransom’s neck, “Mmm, good idea.”

  
“Which one?”

  
Holster kissed him before replying, “Both”

  
Ransom kissed him back, “Love you, Holtzy."

  
“Love you too, Ransypoo.”


End file.
